


Just Looking

by prompt_fills



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Friendship, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door swung open and Mark tried not to rush to the counter, tried not to look too eager – but it took a real effort since a <i>customer</i> entered his shop. It was a rare sight.</p><p>He put on his best smile. “Hello, sir. How may I be of assistance?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following lyrics from Loser of The Year by Simple Plan:
> 
> There’s a lot of talk about me,  
> People lining up to meet me.  
> I’m on a verge of celebrity,  
> So what you think about that?

The door swung open and Mark tried not to rush to the counter, tried not to look too eager – it took a real effort since a _customer_ entered his shop. It was a rare sight.

He put on his best smile. “Hello, sir. How may I be of assistance?”

The man closed the door and for a few long seconds he stayed there, facing the exit. Mark wondered if perhaps that bloodthirsty dog from down the street was on the loose again. Damn it, he’d filed a complaint just the other week. Or maybe a torrential downpour the weather forecast predicted finally came and the man merely found Mark’s shop a suitable shelter.

Mark tried to squint through the front window but the street looked dry and deserted. He coughed politely to get the man’s attention. “Sir?”

The man swirled around and looked at him, startled. “Oh, hello. I– umm.” The man’s eyes grew wide. He was staring at Mark. Mark raised an eyebrow and the newcomer’s eyes darted around the shop, taking in the bikes, kayaks, canoes and tents on display.

The man kept looking and Mark grew more and more impatient with each passing second. “Well?” Mark prodded.

“Just looking, actually,” the man shrugged apologetically. His voice sounded strained and there was an odd gleam in his eyes.

Mark tried not to show his disappointment; the man obviously wasn’t going to buy anything.

“Oh, okay. Let me know should you need anything.” Mark picked up the first paper from the pile on his desk, grabbed a pen and tried to look busy. He’d already checked his accounting twice – there wasn’t that much to check, sadly.

The man didn’t move to look around the shop and when Mark glanced up, starting to get suspicious, he caught the man staring. The man fidgeted nervously and broke the eye contact. “Can you perhaps give me some tips for buying kayaks? Like, what should I be looking for as a beginner?”

Mark let out a long sigh and walked out from behind the counter. “I don’t think the downpour’s going to be that bad.”

The comment startled a laugh out of the man. He had a dazzling smile, Mark noted. There was something familiar about the way it made his whole face light up and his eye sparkle. Mark shook his head.

Mark explained about the kayaks; the man was dressed decently and though Mark wouldn’t have pegged him as the adventurous type, perhaps he could sweet-talk the man into buying a waterproof backpack or at least a scoop ball set.

The man relaxed as Mark kept talking, his nervousness disappearing and instead, he seemed to be amused. Also, he didn’t seem to be listening in the slightest to whatever Mark was saying. Mark’s patience reached its limits. “And perhaps we can give you an extra paddle, you know, so you can shove it.”

The man didn’t react.

Mark folded his arms, irritated. “Are you just wasting my time?!”

The man’s smile got wide and he bored his eyes in Mark. “Have I really changed that much?”

“Excuse me?”

“You really don’t remember me, do you. Well, Mark, don’t you recognize your old friend?”

Not knowing what to say, Mark’s anger diminished. He did not recognize the man; there was nothing familiar about his voice, hair, height or the way he held himself. How did the man know his name, anyway? He never had a nametag unless Mitch was there to boss him about a ‘proper business etiquette’, the little bugger. “Umm,” he started, trying to call to mind the correct name.

“Ah, I see your memory’s going, old man.”

A small card with a photograph of the man in a white football jersey, grinning for the camera, was pushed in Mark’s hand. It was signed.

“Enano?” 

Mark was rewarded with an easy grin. “No one called be that in forever.”

Mark huffed in disbelief and tackled Fernando with a hug. “Oh my God, you’ve made it.”

Still holding Fernando’s shoulders, Mark took a step backwards, looking at Fernando properly. Now that he knew, he could see how the gangly teenager grew into the man that stood in front of him.

“I did. Signed the contract and everything.”

Mark laughed, still trying to process that his childhood friend fulfilled his dreams.

“What are you doing back? I never thought we’d see you again around here.”

“Turns out there are things no money can buy you in the big cities.”

“You’ve really changed,” Mark said quietly, letting go of Fernando.

Fernando waggled his eyebrows. “I gathered.”

“No, I mean, I never thought you’d say something like that. All of us hicks were beneath you.”

Fernando’s cheeks coloured. “I was young and desperately wanted to get out of here,” he explained. “Nothing seemed worse than being stuck in this hell hole for the rest of my life.”

“Oh.”

“Shit, no, I didn’t mean it like that! I love what you’ve done here!” Fernando made a wide gesture to Mark’s shop.

“Yeah, thanks,” Mark said coldly, folding his arms again. “Listen when you’re done insulting me–”

“Mark, I really didn’t want–”

“Oh please, just like you didn’t want last time, right?”

“Mark…” Fernando run his hand through his styled hair, effectively ruining it, suddenly looking more like the boy Mark used to know. Mark’s heart clenched and he waited for Fernando to explain himself but no other words came out of Fernando’s mouth.

Mark pursed his lips. “You can see yourself out. I don’t see why you came here in the first place.” He swivelled back, ready to march back behind the counter and glare at Fernando until he would leave. Fernando swiftly grabbed him and turned him so they faced each other again. Before Mark managed to say anything, Fernando’s lips were on his, desperate and insistent.

Mark melted into the kiss and it took a while before he managed to pull away. “I don’t want to be your dirty secret,” he murmured.

“No. No, I know. Nothing like that, really. Can we talk about it?”

“Later,” Mark said dismissively, stealing a kiss, then lying hid head on Fernando’s shoulder, holding him close.

“I’m glad I could see you again,” Fernando whispered.

“What were you doing here in the shop, anyway?”

Fernando made a face. “Running away from the paparazzi.”

Mark cleared his throat. “Perhaps you’d be interested in purchasing a pair of sunglasses, sir?”

Fernando laughed. “How about a proper hideout instead?”

Mark put a hand to his face and tapped his chin, pretending to be in deep thought. “I’m not sure, I’d have to check in the back.”

Fernando laughed again and Mark stepped to the door to turn the sign to _closed_.

“Not wasting your time, am I?” Fernando asked, low and amused and Mark punched him in the shoulder before grabbing him and pulling him close again for another kiss.


End file.
